Yes or no Part 2
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: Chapter 2 of the eagerly awaited Merthur story! Well... As always, Merlin and it's characters do not belong to me (unfortunately!) so no copyright or harm to anyone meant! Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes (no spell check on comp) but i'm sure you will manage (Be a man!)


**Yes or No...**

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few days, Arthur began to worry about Merlin. What if he had feelings with one of the kights? What if he was having a secret relationship outside of the castle walls? If so, it was Arthurs duty as a King to find out and punish the illegal act. But he couldn't. Try as he might, Arthur couldn't bring himself to ask Merlin. Merlin, as usual, was oblivious to any sort of discomfert from the King and carried on as his usual, clumsy self.

Arthur decided something had to be done. His brain was close to exploding with all the thinking he had been doing. Who knows Merlin better than anyone? Then it hit him. Gaius! And so the King stormed off to see Gaius.

"Gaius! I have something to ask you... oh" Arthur stopped as he saw there was no Gaius, only Merlin.

Merlin turned around from his chore (mixing some strange concoction) and said "Gaius isn't here, Can _i _help you Sire?"

Arthur shook his head and then blurted out "Do you like men?" Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment and then laughed.

"You got me! Very funny!" Arthur didn't laugh. Was Merlin purposfully covering up the trut? Or had Arthur got the wrong idea? Why was this worrying him so much? Merlin was just his manservant. He was just a good friend... Who was always there...

Arthur grabbed Merlin and looked in to his eyes "Yes or no, do you like men?"

Merlin, looking taken aback spluttered "Arthur... i... i Don't know what you mean!"

"I mean, do... do... you like, like love, like men? Not women..." Arthur stuttered, hardley able to get his words out.

"What?! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Merln said, not looking Arthur in the eye. Suddenly, unable to control him self, Arthur leand forward and kisd Merlin on the lips. They both pulled away rom eachother, both looking as shocked as the other.

"What was that?" Asked Merlin. Arthur shoke his head, unable to think about why he did it. Gaius walked in at that precise moment causeing both of them to jump.

"You both are jumpy today!" Joked Gaius. Merlin and Arthur shufled their feet uncomfotably, acationaly glancing at eachother.

"Well i should be going" They said at the same time. They looked at eahother again, this time for a while making them turn red. Arthur rushed to the door and quickley escaped before any more awkwardness happened.

Merlin absently went about his days work. Gaius sometimes looked up to see him staring in to the distance with a glazed look and would look busy when he realized Gaius was watching him.

"Are you quite all right Merlin?" Asked Gaius after catching Merlin gazing for the 3rd time.

"YES!" Merlin said, a little higher and louder than usual. Gaius raised his eyebrows but said nothing, he had known Merlin long enough to know not to question him.

Arthur had gone back to his chambers and found Gwen there. This would not help his current state of mind but he couldn't just leave. So he smiled at her and walked over to his desk. He sat there in his thoughts until Gwen said "Are you ok, Arthur?"

Arthur looked around, shoked and nodded his head. What was he going to do? The situation had been made worse due to Arthurs strange actions towards Merlin. However, no matter how much the act discuted him, he couldn't stop thinking about Merlin. Was he ok? Had this ruened their friendship? What would Merlin think of him now? Questions buzzed through Arthurs head. He only realized what he had done after Gwen had left. Arthur jumped up and touched his lips. He'd KISSED Merlin! Merlin, the small, skinny rag of a boy who slept in a moth eaten bed and cleared out the horses at least once a day! Merlin, who probably never washed unless the need waas absolutly neccessary!

Then Arthur scolded himself. After all he had done the only thing he was worried about was Merlins lip hygene. Surly he should be thinking what a disgrace it was and how it betrayed Gwen. Gwen! What if she found out? What if she no longer loved him and started seeing a better looking, Lancelot look-a-like bloke! How would he cope? He knew he was the King but a King needed a Queen! A Queen to stand at his side and love him even when times get tough. Arthurs thoughts were shattered as Merlin walked into his chamber carrying a basket full of laundry.

Merlin ignored the King, unable to bring his eyes incase he started blushing again. Why would Arthur do that? Arthur was a man! Merlin was a man! How could Arthur feel any sort of urge to kiss him! Merlin remembered the Kings reaction as they drew away. The look of pain and shock on his face couldn't have been faked! It then hit him. The KING had kissed him! THE king of Camelot! He knew it was wrong to feel proud of himself because of this but he couldn't help it! Out of all the servants and ladys and Gwen, he chose Merlin! Off course, of the news got event to the smallest ear the King would be ruened and Camelot a laughing stock!

"Ah... Merlin?" Arthurs timid voice brock into his thoughts. Merlin trned around only to turn the other way after seeing Arthur. "I... Im really sorry for what happened... i dont know why i... why i... why i did it... I hope you can forgive me." There was a slight plea in Arthurs voice which made Merlin feel even more embaresed and hot. His palms were sweaty and his face felt like it was on fire. He slowley turned around after what felt like a decade of silence and faced the King.

"Ok... i forgive you!" Merlin said as defiantly as posible. Arthur got up and walked towards Merlin with his arm outstreched.

"Friends?" Asked Arthur, still holding his hand out. Merlin looked breifly into Arthurs eyes and nooded. They shook hands and looked into eachothers eyes. They stayed like that until Gwen walked back in and they jmped apart. She was oblivious and started nattering about her walk in the town and all the people she saw. Arthur and Merlin didn't look at each other again for that whole day. But they stil felt echothers gaze.


End file.
